Gamer's Reality
by TriCipher
Summary: When me and many others enter Minecraft, nothing would ever be the same again. First in the Gamer's Trilogy.
1. Virtual

Hi. I'm Rhydian. You may be wondering why I'm doing this, but I'll get to that. Y'see, I play a game called Minecraft.

It's about you (The Player) who spawns in a world and punches trees to get wood. Then with that wood you get tools. And with tools you can get better tools. The main objective is to find and kill an Ender Dragon. Then roll credits. But the best part is you can keep playing, same as normal.

I have long ginger hair, and blue eyes. I was a bit on the chubby size, but I am also quite smart (And I have glasses). I like reading, Pokemon, Blu-Tack and Minecraft. My Minecraft skin is of a Dirt Block with a grey suit, blue bow-tie, green grass-hait with orange highlights, yellow eyes and shades.

Kristian, my friend, had short brown hair, glasses, talks fast, mods, and a lot more. His Minecraft skin was a guy with orange and blue hair, grey shirt with orange and blue stripes, blue gloves, orange kneecaps for the trousers, white sneakers, orange and blue eyes and an orange and blue headset.

Osian, my brother, had medium brown hair, blue eyes, talks a lot, is a bit girly, and likes Xbox and 1st-person-shooters. His Minecraft skin is of a man with shades, army vest and breeches, and an Exoskeleton.

Kian, my cousin, had medium(ish) curly yellow hair, blue eyes, very funny, quiet in games, and a lot more. His Minecraft Skin is of a man with no face, a scar on the right side of his head, pure black breeches and black flames for arms.

We were always very good at it, and one time we had a Hunger Games spree where one of us always won for 6 hours straight.

That spree obviously got attention, and before we knew it the video I had recorded of us had over 4 million views. That caught the attention of Mojang.

They contacted us and asked if we would like to test a new version of Minecraft. We obviously accepted. _That's_ where it started.

They took us to a facility where there were was a bunk bed with FOUR beds (I called top), a buffet, 4 toilets and some drawers.

Apparently Mojang has sent for all the most popular and most skilled Youtube Minecrafters, including SkyDoesMinecraft, stampylonghead, CaptainSparklez, TheDiamondMinecart, BajanCanadian as well as many more.

When they all finally arrived, we got sent to a conference room that had just as many chairs as people. In the middle, there was a stand for a speaker to speak. Then Markus Persson (Notch), the creator of Minecraft stepped out, everyone cheered.

Not so many cheered, however, when a tanned man with brown hair, goatee, cyan shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and white eyes stood to his left.

No one cheered when an unknown lady stepped to Notch's left. She has black hair, white skin, grey/pale dress with black dragon-winged sleeves, and purple eyes.

"I am Notch, the known creator of the game you all know and love. The man to my left is Herobrine,'

_**Charmed.**_

'and the lovely lady to my right is Endr Draegon.'

'Nice to meet you all.'

'We are the creators of Minecraft, and would like you to test our Minecraft Virtual Reality."


	2. Entrance

'Everybody, _settle down_!'

There was an uproar in the hall. Everyone was shouting, gasping, muttering or just speechless. Cries of "Herobrine WAS real!" and "Is she really the Ender Dragon?" could be heard faintly.

Herobrine stepped up, his face betraying no emotion. Suddenly, he shouted (in the loudest voice ever known to man or woman);

_**SILENCE!**_

Everyone snapped to attention, and Notch quietly thanked his brother.

'Alright, you are all here to test our Virtual Reality. You will all have cameras in your Player's left iris,' At which point I cringed. 'And whenever someone logs on to Minecraft, they will see one of your recordings. A list will be at the bottom to watch who they want to, in case the one they are watching gets boring.'

_**And if you get hurt, you take the same damage.**_ Herobrine added, unhelpfully. _**So if you die...**_

Everyone started screaming again.

'Now, now. Don't be so _dramatic_. You will just get a very mild shock. _Possibly_ a short coma. But at the same time, eating heals you. It also gives the nutrients to your body.'

After the "Reassuring" speech, we were sent into 4ftx4ft rooms, with a computer, a padded chair, and a device behind the chair. We wre told to sit in the chair by men in black suits and cardboard Creeper heads on.

As I sat down, I felt a strange sense of unease as the Creeper-Guard started popping the mind-transfer wires in.

Then, as I felt like I was flying, I saw myself slump into the padded chair. I started freaking out, but it was too late to back out now. As I screamed with no voice, I felt myself getting pulled towards the computer, which was turning a deep crimson.

Before I blacked out, I heard a rhyme that I didn't understand.

**"Sky is blue, Ground is green. What is there, but never seen?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN SO what do you think of the rhyme/riddle? I thought it was really good. That's just me though. Okay now, Ciao! ;)**


	3. New World

As I regain conciousness, I feel a gentle breeze against my rough skin, and feel water around my head.. Wait, _what_!?

As I open my eyes I notice that I'm on a riverbank. And everything is blocky. And that I'm dirt. And that I have numbers on the edge of my vision. And that I'm wearing a backpack. And that my arm is burning.

I freak out for a minute or two.

I sit up and look at my burning arm first. As I pull up my suit sleeve I see 9 squares (with a enchanted white square in one of them), 10 hearts and 10 chunks of meat.

A hotbar! I look at my backpack next. It has 4 sqaures on the top, by the zip, and lots of space for items. I'm going to guess that this is my inventory.

'**Greetings, Rhydian. Welcome to Minecraft. I will your guide. My name is Luna. The square on your hotbar is a mirror. You may see what you look like in it**.'

I look around for the voice, but I saw no one. 'Where are you, Luna?' I ask loudly, in case she was hiding.

'**I am in your eye. Your left eye to be specific**,' Cringe. '**If you remember correctly each player had a filming contact put in. There is also an individual AI in each**.'

'So people are watching this?'

'**Yes**.'

'Can they hear me?'

'**Yes**.'

'..Can they hear you?'

'**Not. A. Word**.'

'...I think I'll check the mirror now.' As I do, I see the horror that stood before me. It was.. my Minecraft skin. Like a normal human. Just brown, stony dirt instead of skin and bone. It was in that moment I knew I would never be the same.

I was even wearing the suit and purple _bowtie_.

I cried and laughed and screamed at the same time.

I'm in Minecraft. I really am in Minecraft. And everyone famous I used to watch and laugh at is too. And I had to meet them sometime in the next few months. Suddenly, Luna's voice pierced my thoughts.

'**I have been given instructions that you must go to x0 z0. That is where the tests will be given. And if you want now, you can make up your own name.**'

'..I'll think about that. So for now, just call me Sonic0890.'

'**Okay.. _Sonic0890_. We must get going now. And remember, this is being recorded. No one wants to just watch you walk along. Commentary**.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you guys like (And by guys, I mean ANYONE who reads this. I mean, I'm not very popular am I?) and if I get enough votes for a Q&A with the characters there might be one.**

**Sonic0890: I aready know what I want to be called! It's-**

**Nope! No spoilers!**

**Sonic0890: It's De-**

**TIME TO GO! CIAO!**


	4. Special Announcement!

By request (**DestinyFinder**) I have decided to do..

An OC Contest!

That's right! Send in an OC and it'll probaby get featured in the story!

Please include the following subjects:

* * *

><p><strong>Name: (Optional)<strong>

**Age:**

**New Name:**

**Minecraft Username:**

**AI Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**EDIT: As a review came in, I forgot to put looks in. Please add what is appropriate here.**

** Looks:**

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your time. And I hope you keep reading my stories! I really appreciate all reviews andor requests. Now start making some OCs!

**Okay, Ciao! ^-^**


End file.
